A facial image search system that detects a facial image from images acquired by a plurality of cameras installed at a plurality of locations and searches a database for the facial image is known. The facial image search system also detects a facial image from images acquired by a camera or images stored in a recording apparatus and stores the facial image in a database.
If the number of cameras supplying facial images to the facial image search system or the amount of information in a database of the facial image search system increases, search results output by the facial image search system increase. Thus, the burden on an administrator of the facial image search system may grow. Accordingly, a problem that confirmation work by the administrator of the facial image search system may not be in time is posed.